


Mine!

by LokiofJotunheim



Category: Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, tumblr fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiofJotunheim/pseuds/LokiofJotunheim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written as a prompt for Tumblr user queentessaofasgard</p>
<p>Loki has a jealous streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine!

Loki had just returned from Vanaheim. The worlds were in revolt and it was his task as Prince of Asgard to help settle any deals. He had returned unscathed, as had Thor. He walked the halls of the palace looking for his pregnant wife. 

Upon finding her Loki felt his blood boil, She was talking to one of the guards, or rather listening as the guard flirted with her. “Tessa, there you are love.” Loki came forward and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Turning to the guard he dropped his cheerful demeanor, “Don’t you have a hall to patrol?” The guard nodded and scampered off. 

"Loki! What was that for?!" Tessa smacked his arm and glared at him. Her hands returning to rub distractedly over her swollen belly. "he was just asking how i was!"

"He was flirting with you!" Loki couldn't believe she didn't know. 

"Oh i am sure, ‘Whens the baby due?’ always gets me flattered." She looked at him as if he had two heads. "Loki, you know i am yours and yours alone." 

Loki looked at her a moment before nodding his head, grumbling a soft apology. “I may have been a bit harsh. Though i still don’t like the way he looked at you.”

Tessa simply laughed, stretching up to kiss his cheek. “I love you.” 

Loki smiled at her, jealousy forgotten. “and I love you.”


End file.
